The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Vehicles include an internal combustion engine that generates drive torque. More specifically, the engine draws in air and mixes the air with fuel to form a combustion mixture. The combustion mixture is compressed and ignited to drive pistons that are disposed within the cylinders. The pistons rotatably drive a crankshaft that transfers drive torque to a transmission and wheels.
A crankshaft signal is generated based on the rotation of the crankshaft. A control module determines an engine position and an engine speed from the crankshaft signal. Engine position and engine speed are used to control one or more subsystems within the vehicle. Disturbances in the crankshaft signal can cause inaccurate engine speed and engine position computations and therefore may cause one or more vehicle subsystems to operate inefficiently.